warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrid Metamorph
hybrids -- and the closest to their true Tyranid masters.]] A Hybrid Metamorph is a Genestealer hybrid of the first or second generation of the brood cycle who has mutated through the will of the Tyranid Hive Mind to take on some of the biomechanical weapon biomorphs of standard Tyranid bioforms. Hybrid Metamorphs are worshipped by their Genestealer Cults as living saints, specially blessed by their xenos gods to take on their new forms. Hybrid Metamorphs often serve as the champions of their cult's claws and gene-sects during combat. Role As the day of reckoning draws closer, some of those born to the early generations of a Genestealer Cult's brood cycles begin to mutate. Regardless of the original host species, they exhibit freakish adaptations, echoing not just the original form of the Purestrain Genestealer, but of other Tyranid bioforms. This process usually occurs due to the proximity of an encroaching Hive Fleet, but can also be brought about through the cult experiencing severe stress or agitation. As dormant patterns in their alien genetic structure are awoken, the weapon-limbs of first and second generation Acolyte Hybrids begin to change, displaying sickle-shaped talons the length of swords or pincers strong enough to crush rock. Whip-like ropes of sinew curl and thrash at the wrist, seeking victims to throttle and ensnare. Mouths are replaced with masses of questing tendrils. Their throats sprout fat, globulous glands full of bio-acid that can burn through metal in seconds. These myriad mutations become more and more varied as the cultists make their final preparations for war. Their exceptional ugliness is surpassed only by their lethality -- the Hybrid Metamorphs are the most vicious of their kind, for they combine human intelligence with the raw power of Tyranid weapon-beasts. .]] To the cult's broodkin, these amalgams of human and Tyranid are blessed indeed. Their peculiar adaptations are seen as signs of greatness, stigmata bestowed upon them by the godly power of their Patriarch and the Great Beyond. Hybrid Metamorphs are worshipped as living saints by their broodkin, their lairs strewn with grisly offerings. The cultists hope that by pleasing these genetic monstrosities, they appease the otherworldly powers that have brought them into being. In truth, they are created not by their Genestealer Patriarch's will, but by the lurking genetic shadow of the Hive Mind -- especially when a splinter fleet feels the presence of a powerful cult, and sends a psychic imperative that alters the latter brood cycles to prepare them for the war soon to come. Though it is common for two of a Hybrid Metamorph's weapon-limbs to become solely adapted for war, the third remains truly prehensile, able to manipulate complex machinery and utilise the ingenious devices of Mankind. This lends the hybrid a great deal of adaptability and dexterity. On the day of conquest, a panicking platoon might seal itself in a rockcrete bastion or vault, thinking to wait for the danger to pass. Before long, however, they hear Hybrid Metamorphs tapping in the codes that send the doors swinging open, and are slaughtered in a flurry of wickedly barbed limbs. Small wonder that when the violence of the uprising finally erupts, these Hybrid Metamorphs fight as the champions of their claws and gene-sects, taking on the choicest foes as they prove the supremacy of the cult over Humanity's herd. Unit Composition *'4-9 Hybrid Metamorphs' *'1 Metamorph Leader' Wargear Metamorph Hybrid *'Autopistol' *'Rending Claw' *'Metamorph Talon' *'Hand Flamer (As alternative for Autopistol)' *'Blasting Charge' *'Metamorph Whip (As replacement for Autopistol and Rending Claw)' *'Metamorph Claw (As replacement for Metamorph Talon and Rending Claw)' Metamorph Leader *'Bonesword' See Also *'Acolyte Hybrid' *'Neophyte Hybrid' Sources *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 53, 87 *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (7th Edition), pg. 29 Category:H Category:Genestealer Category:Genestealer Cult Units Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units